


More Than Silly Arguing

by FitzsimmonsForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, cute science children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: Daisy observes Fitzsimmons showing their love in a strange way. Well... arguing. They were arguing.





	More Than Silly Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short and sweet, but I think it’s cute and I hope y’all like it! Thank you to theresalwaysaway from Tumblr for giving me the prompt. (In case you are curious the prompt was simply “Hey! Don't throw that out!” so I had fun trying to figure out what I could do with this one). 
> 
> Let me know what you think and feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Fitzsimmonsforlife! Thanks lovelies! <3

Daisy simply wanted to get a snack. She was in the middle of a How I Met Your Mother episode and the show had just gotten really good, but the growling of her stomach had caused her to have to put a pause on her little marathon. 

However, on her way to the kitchen she heard the two of them. 

“Would you- Fitz, for the last time, give that back!” the female scientist sounded angry, and Daisy stepped across the hallway and over to the science lab, where she stood watching the two of them. 

To most people, it would appear to be a simple argument. But Daisy knew better. She could see the slight smile on Fitz’s face as he snapped back at her a quick retort, could see the happy flush on Jemma’s cheeks as she stood with her arms cross in front of the lab table. 

They had missed this silly bickering. They had missed each other. 

In his hands, Fitz held what appeared to be a large scalpel, waving it in front of his face like a sword. 

“I don’t want you dissecting anything in our lab again, Jemma! It’s revolting!”

“Don’t wave that thing around! You’ll poke someone’s eye out!” Jemma says. “Besides, I need to figure out if-“ 

“Oh right and dissecting a poor innocent rabbit will help you do that, wont it Jemma?”

“Yes, actually it will!” 

There is the sound of scuffling, Fitz moving to try to get around her. Daisy can now see a red plastic bag in his other hand. It takes her a second to make out the figure of a small rabbit inside of it. Fitz looks pale, holding the bag as far away from his body as physically possible. 

Daisy snorts in amusement. Simmons obviously doesn’t find the situation as funny. 

“Wait, Fitz! Don’t you dare throw it out!” 

“I don’t want a repeat of the cat liver incident, Jemma! You know what happened last time.”

With a smile, Daisy slowly walks back towards the kitchen, a new spring in her step. She had missed them arguing about things she would never understand. 

As her popcorn popped, she listens to the sound of their voices echo off the stone walls, giving life to the place that they called home. 


End file.
